fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
TeleDude is an American digital cable and satelite television network that is based on Dude2000, the creator and founder of the network. It was launched on July 1st, 2004 @ 10:00am EST along side the launch of the with the first episode of Coolman Copguy. Due to it's name, the channel is mostly thought to be a channel for boys only, but it's actually for everyone as the channel is only named after it's founder. History 2004: Early days of the channel TeleDude was originally launched on July 1st, 2004 as a commerical-free outlet for Dude2000's library of animation, airing animation made by Dude2000 and a collection of acquired shows and movies. The first thing to air on the network was the pilot episode of Coolman Copguy. The channel's design was worked on by Real Smart Techno Art, Inc ''at the time. A typical broadcast day would be 18 hours each day from 6:00am in the morning until 11:00pm (from 2004 - 2005) and 2:00am (from 2005 - present, leaving the 11pm - 6am time slot with country and rock music videos from the '70s, '80s, and '90s until 2005, and the 2am - 6am time slot for old TV sitcoms such as Full House, The Cosby Show, Cheers, and Seinfeld since mid-2005 or so. And usually during the credits of their shows and movies, audio promos would be heard. 2009: Rise of International Popularity Starting May 9th, 2009, TeleDude began launching in different countries such as Japan, Latin America, The United Kingdom, Canada, France, Poland, and Germany. All launches of each international version of the channel saw the rise of international popularity for this channel. 2013: Launch of the App On June 4th, 2013, TeleDude launched a TeleDude app with games, videos, and a live tv stream of the actual channel. '2014: International Rebrand''' On October 3rd, 2014, TeleDude founder and executive Dude2000 announced plans to rebrand TeleDude as an ad-supported cable and satelite network in the United States and other countries starting December 2014. The rebrand will mark the first time TeleDude has changed it's logo since it's logo change in 2010. It will also mark the last time old TV sitcoms will air overnight on the channel. "We are truly excited to rebrand TeleDude as a 24/7 TV channel this winter" said an executive of the channel. "For the network's rebrand, we will reface the network as a 24/7 network for family-oriented cartoons as a part of our rebrand" said Dude2000. The rebrand is set to launch on the United States TeleDude channel on December 18th, 2014, the United Kingdom TeleDude channel in March 2015, and somewhere around 2015 for international TeleDude channels. Programming This is a list of programs aired on TeleDude TeleDude Originals Coolman Copguy An animated comedy about a teenager named Dennis who devoted his life to being the coolest cop in the universe as apart of his summer job as a policeman. Aired from 2004 - 2007. Toon High An animated comedy about the high school lifes of teenage sons, daughters, nephews, and neices of famous classic cartoon characters of the 1920s and 1930s. Aired from 2004 - 2005. Tokyoboy Joe A show about the simple life of Japanese 6th grader Joe Shenghuo and his experiences with life. Aired from 2004 - 2008. Herman Bear A show about an orange bear named Herman who is befriended by a green-haired guy named Johnny Peters. Herman and Johnny are the best of friends and cannot be seperated. Try to, it won't work. Aired from 2004 - 2009. The Otters A show about the typical days of an otter family in Antartica. Be careful with their neighbors (The Yappers) though, they can get annoying (REALLY annoying). Aired from 2004 - 2008. Burido Burido is one burrito you can't eat (he's alive). He goes on many misadventures with his friends Chipper (a male potato chip), Carry (a female carrot), and Krumper (a male crumpet) and is unstoppable (or something). Aired from 2004 - 2012. DormRoomies If you're in college right now, you and the 2 main characters of this TV show have the same thing in common. Tomster and Blufro are two male 18-year-old college students who share the same dorm room and the same adventures. Being "best buds since '94", the two are confident in them selfs during their time in college. Aired from 2005 - 2011. TV Manz Shoooow Two random brothers have been doing nothing but watching TV for their whole lifes. But now, they're ''INSIDE ''TV when they accidentally break the tv and fall inside it during a fight about what they want to watch on TV. How better can this get? Aired from 2006 - 2007. Aqcuired Programming *Nathan (2004 - 2012) (2013 - present) (TV-PG) *Brother Time (2004 - present) (TV-PG) *Schoolhouse (2004 - present) (TV-G) *Nickelodeon Classics (a block of '90s Nick programming aired from 7pm - 9pm) (2004 - 2007) *Liz & Jim (July 2004; 2005 - present) (TV-PG) *Plex (2005 - present) (TV-PG) *Martin Mystery (2007 - 2011) (TV-PG) *Corneil & Bernie (2007 - 2011) (TV-G) *TBA Logos Teledude 2004.gif|2004 - 2006 Teledude 2006.gif|2006 - 2010 Teledude2010.png|2010 - present TeleDude2014.png|2014 (tentative) Screen Graphics 2004 - 2006 teledude screen bug 2004.jpg 2006 - 2010 teledude screen bug 2006.jpg 2010 - present teledudebug2010.jpg Bumpers 2004 - 2006 teledude nathan bumper 2004.jpg teledude halloween bumper 2004.jpg teledude forest bumper 2004.jpg 2006 - 2010 Teledude online promo 2006.jpg Teledude paint explosion 2004.jpg Teledude shyland next 2006.jpg 2010 - present teledude2010bump1.jpg teledudenext2010.png teledude2010xmas.jpg Polls How do you like the channel? I LOVE IT I like it I don't like it I HATE IT Which eras do you like? Both 2004-2006 2006-2010 2010-present None Category:Dude2000 Zone Category:Channels